


twice gold

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd Year Captain Hinata, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: At this, Semi rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. He knows, deep down, that his friend has a bit of a soft spot for Hinata (usually outweighed by his competitive nature, but that’s neither here nor there). Hinata has been invited to Shiratorizawa’s training camp both of his remaining years in high school and has attended both - evening bypassing the invite to the National Youth Training Camp (something that both shocked yet oddly impressed a lot of people, even Washijo and Ushijima).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Semi Eita
Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007295
Kudos: 117





	twice gold

Semi does his best to ignore a smiling Tendou and passive Ushijima from up in the stands. The three of them arrived at the Tokyo Stadium just in time to watch the final round of Nationals between Karasuno and Fukurodani (a match, by the way, that is every bit as brutal as to be expected). Although many high school teams lost their power players over the previous two years, Karasuno has only steadily grown in strength and skill, and Fukurodani is right there next to them.

“Ah, Semi-Semi~” Tendou yells over the roar of the crowd when Karasuno wins their second set, now tied with Fukurodani. There is only one set to go. “How have things been with you and Hi~na~ta~?”

Feeling hit trail up his neck, Semi coughs into his fist politely. “Very well. We, uh, have a date planned for Friday. It’s actually an all-day thing. He’ll be here Thursday night.”

“Oh~ So, he’s staying the weekend!” Semi watches Tendou easily lean into Ushijima’s space, the other man silently observing the game below while probably listing the good and bad in his head.

“Yes,” he confirms. “I’ll see him off Sunday afternoon.” He glances at the court where he watches Hinata race up with the seeming intention to hit a cross only to, once again, showcase his ability to manipulate opponents and perform a feint instead. 

“Hinata Shouyou’s skill as a player has grown exceptionally,” Ushijima states. “And one day, I will play him again and win.” 

At this, Semi rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. He knows, deep down, that his friend has a bit of a soft spot for Hinata (usually outweighed by his competitive nature, but that’s neither here nor there). Hinata has been invited to Shiratorizawa’s training camp both of his remaining years in high school and has attended both - evening bypassing the invite to the National Youth Training Camp (something that both shocked yet oddly impressed a lot of people, even Washijo and Ushijima).

“He makes a good captain, Semi-Semi~”

When it was passed down the grapevine of former high schooler volleyball players that Hinata was made captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team with that tall, snarky blond as his vice-captain, there certainly were mixed views. The former captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani had nothing but praise and pride to tell when asked and even that Miya guy and Oikawa have expressed genuine pride through sarcasm. Semi was completely ecstatic when Hinata told him over the phone. 

(They celebrated in person a few weeks later when he came down to visit from university.)

The final set is often the longest and that rings true because every time Karasuno gains a point, Fukurodani is right there gaining one for themselves. Kageyama makes an excellent partner for Hinata on the court. The wavelength between him and Hinata has proven to be unstoppable over the past few years and surely both will continue on after graduating - unless they follow through and split up to face each other like Hinata has mentioned to him in the past.

Semi thinks of their partnership when they very clearly look at each other during a chance ball and Hinata races to keep it up in the air while Kageyama stands at the net. A mere few seconds pass and Karasuno scores with a solid spike by their vice-captain. Karasuno is in the lead once against and it’s quickly becoming clear that both teams are exhausted beyond belief, only pure adrenaline keeping them going.

The ball is rallied for several long minutes, as Tendou points out, and then the unthinkable, yet incredibly hilarious, thing happens.

What seems to be a freak quick - something that has even Ushijima’s undived, eye-straining attention - turns into a feint at the very last moment. It fools everyone sitting on the edge of their seat but the tension is soon broken by Tendou’s laughter followed by the excited roar of the crowd on their feet chanting “KARA-SU-NO! KARA-SU-NO!”

Semi has never played nor witnessed a game where the winning point is the result of a feint. 

He’s so ridiculously proud of Hinata and wishes he were down on the court to join in the dogpile setoff by that freckled player whose name he fails to remember. During the handshake, Hinata is stopped by Fukurodani’s captain and there’s a bit of an exchange which results in Hinata shaking his head and appearing apologetic. The captain backs off but seems a bit sad.

“Seems like dat’ boy has a crush on good ol’ Hinata,” Tendou pipes up. “Oh well!”

Semi doesn’t consider himself the possessive or prideful type, but he’s sincerely happy to witness Hinata reject someone. 

The reward ceremony follows with Hinata in the front of the lineup receiving the large trophy as well as a ribbon along with his teammates and winner’s flag. When the commotion dies down about half an hour later, Semi sets up to find his smaller boyfriend after being shoed away by a grinning Tendou and a curious but silent Ushijima.

He does find him minutes later in a crowded vending area. From the sidelines, Semi can see him in a serious conversation with Kageyama, Tsukishima, and that freckled boy. Their female manager also pipes up occasionally but otherwise remains out of the overall discussion. It takes a moment for Hinata to notice him and when he does, his whole face lights up.

"Semi-Semi!"

Hinata is the only other person he'll allow to call him that ridiculous nickname.

"Shouyou," he acknowledges with a smile. "Congratulations."

He is not surprised when Hinata rushes for him; longtime knowing to expect that from his smaller boyfriend. Even still, Hinata is nothing hard muscle and determination and so the force knocks the wind out of him. He hears the snickers of Hinata's teammates as well as a few suggestive whistles but ignores them.

"We won," Hinata whispers against his chest. "We won nationals." 

Semi leans back enough to cup Hinata's cheeks and tilt his head up. "You won." 

Maybe he does it to congratulate Hinata or maybe he does it because he hasn't seen Hinata in person and can't wait for Thursday night...either way, he brings Hinata's face closer and closes his eyes just seconds after his boyfriend does and kisses him square on the mouth. 

Right. In Front. Of.  _ Everyone _ . 

The very action causes Hinata to melt against him and the rest of Karasuno to catcall and cheer.

"Captain gets two wins today!"

"Do you hear that?" Hinata whispers against his lips. "Two wins for me~"

Semi kisses him against, a quick peck. "That means you get a few more prizes, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stan_haikyuu?s=09)


End file.
